Falling For The Stars
by Debraaaa
Summary: My first fanfic. Will Max save the world? Will Fang tell her how he feels? Will Iggy get the girl AND his sight? Only one way to find out! Fax, Iggy/OC maybe even a little Gudge. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1: Boxers?

_**Me: ok so this is my first EVER fanfic so please comment etc and let me know what you think**_

_**Iggy:AND SHE OWNS NOTHING!**_

_**Me: Iggy! i was just gonna say that (sorry but this seemed like a good idea plus i love Iggy)**_

_**Iggy: Sorry -eats cookie-**_

_**Me:Hey! That was my last one!**_

_**Iggy: :S Read the story!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Max POV

Soaring high in the air, I'd never felt so free. All was peaceful for once. The Flock were happy, I was happy. I had my family; Mom, Ella, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Oh, and Total of course.

I circled once more around the house, then descended for my open window, lading lightly so not to wake anyone.

Ever since we blew up Itex and then, of course, The School, we'd been free. And by free, I mean NO Erasers, NO whitecoats, NO more danger.

I glanced at my clock. The numbers glowed through the semi-darkness of my room.

6:34am

I grabbed a towel and creeped down the hall to the bathroom. Just as I reached for the door handle, the door opened and something, no, _someone_ tall and dark walked straight into me.

Fang instinctively reached out to steady me. "Shiii-sorry Max". He seemed to look slightly worried. I suddenly noticed I was in a low-cut top and shorts, whereas he was in his boxers. My eyes darted back up to his face, and realized that he noticed our clothing at the same moment. He cleared his throat.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"Hmmm..... I was gonna ask you the same thing." He flashed me one of his half-smiles. I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"Couldn't sleep," I mumbled. "gonna shower, then get the Flock up for breakfast"

"Don't let me stop you" he said, and with that he turned round and walked down the hall. I stepped into the bathroom and locked the door.

Why couldn't I get the image of him in his BOXERS outa my head?!

_**Fang POV**_

I clicked the door shut behind me and let out a breath of relief. Every time I saw her, every time, and it was like nothing else existed.

_Get a grip Fang! _I thought, lying down on my bed. I glanced at the clock.

6:37am

Why was she up at this time anyway? I got up and put my ear to the door. I could hear the faint sound of running water. It's a good thing Angel wasn't awake to hear my thoughts right now.

_**Max POV**_

I stood under the hot shower for a long time, letting the water sooth the muscles in my shoulders and wings. By the time I was out, dried and dressed it was nearing 8am. I left my room and knocked lightly on the door of the room to the left of mine. Creaking it open, I saw no movement. I tiptoed over to the two beds, grabbed a corner form each duvet, and pulled.

**_Iggy POV_**

I woke with a cold draft of air passing over me. "Wha...!" I mumbled, realizing someone had pulled my duvet off my bed.

"Max!" Gazzy yelled from beside me.

"Up and At'em boys! Gotta get ready for another day!"

"Urghhh, Max." I sat up.

"Breakfast in ten." she replied.

"I don't wanna get up" i mumbled, reaching out for my duvet.

"Fine!" Max huffed, "I'll make breakfast"

"I'm UP! I'm UP!" I yelled sitting up"

"Thought so." I heard the door click closed behind her.

"Here Ig," Gazzy said, handing me some clothes.

"Cheers"

_**Max POV**_

I left the boys room and went to the door on the right of mine, pressing my ear against it instead of knocking. No sound. I opened it a tiny bit and peered in. No Fang. Open window. I sighed, closed his door and crossed the hall to the next. Tapping lightly, i poked my head round.

_**Angel POV**_

There was a light tap at our bedroom door and Max's head appeared round it.

"Oh, your up already," she said surprised.

"Do you want me to wake Nudge up?"

"Please. Breakfast in five."

_...I wonder if Max is getting everyone up. No sound from her room...._

"Oh Max?" I said, as she turned to leave.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Fang's back"

_**Max POV**_

Soon breakfast was well on its way, and around me at the breakfast table were 3 sleepy bird-kids, Iggy busy making eggs and toast, and Fang.

"Max.....?" Nudge yawned.

"Yes sweetie?" Did i want to know?

"Well... Yesterday when we were flying i saw this really neat mall near the park and since we havent been shopping properly for _ages_ and all my clothes are nearly falling apart and..."

i cut her off. "Do you want to go shopping Nudge?"

"PLEASE!!!!!" She looked across the table at me with her big Bambi eyes. What else could i do?

* * *

_**ME: Ok so let me know what you think, if you like it i'll write more**_

_**Iggy: if u say something nice i'll bake you all cookies :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Scream!

**Me: WOW! reveiws already :)**

**Iggy: Two batches of cookies and some cake coming up!**

**Me: thanks for reviewing, cookies are on their way and cake for those who don't want cookies. i don't know why its all in bold. i didnt set it as that and have no idea how to change it coz its not in bold when i go to edit it. let me know if it still is :)**

**plus any ideas are welcome **

**Iggy: Wow four of me? I'm loved.**

* * *

**Gazzy POV**

"Can we get some food Max! I'm starving"

I could almost taste the burgery smell coming from the Burger bar ahead of us. I think my stomach was gonna eat itself if i didn't fill it soon.

"Ok, ok Gaz!! Chillax," Max said, steering towards the burger bar.

_Thankyou JESUS_! I though.

**Iggy POV**

Fang guided me towards a table and i sat down my tray, reaching for my first burger.

"MMMMMmmmmmmmmm" Nudge mumbled, digging into her salad. Yep still followingher Veggi-ness.

There was a low mumble of people here. It bothered me a little. I hated crowded places.

Suddenly i heard a scream, distant, yet i could still make it out. Something about it make my blood run cold.

"Iggy?" Max said, as i jumped out my seat.

"We have to go!"

**Max POV**

I don't know how he ran without hitting anyone, but we ran after Iggy as he weaved in and out of the crowded mall.

"Iggy, where are we going!" I yelled.

Just as we reached the exit, i got close enough to grab the back of his jacket. i hit the brakes and pulled him to a stop. He spun around.

"The scream-"

My vision caught onto the park across the road and i froze.

Erasers.

**Fang POV**

Max stopped breathing. i grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the bushes at the front of the mall.

"What is it?" Iggy whispered.

"It-it ca-can't be" Nudge stuttered.

A scream peirced the air. Iggy tryed to stand up again but I grabbed his arm.

"Stay low" i ordered. I Crawled over and looked above the leaves.

Ten of them. They looked like they were attacking something. Or someone

Someone with wings.

* * *

**Me: I know this ain't very long but I'm in need of some inspiration.**

**Iggy: What about me?**

**Me: Well duh! Did you not read your POV**

**Iggy: Oh -eats cake- **

**Me: Hey that's not for you!**

**Iggy: I'll make more.**

**Me: :/ Reveiw please :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Star

**_Me: Finally got round to writing this next chapter, thanks for all the reveiws. Ch-_**

**_Iggy: -purrs-_**

**_Me: ... Ig? Did you just purr?_**

**_Iggy: It was the kitten_**

**_Me: :0 my neighbour left her kitten out in the snow, so we let it come inside._**

**_Iggy: I think he likes me _**

**_Me: Ig... He just weeed on you_**

**_Iggy: :S_**

* * *

**Max POV**

"Wings" Fang whispered.

"What?"

"They're attacking someone with wings"

My brain went into hyperdrive. I launched myself over the bush and ran towards the Erasers, the Flock right behind me.

They had no idea what hit them.

Grabbing one from behind, I jumped onto his back and pulled his ears as far back as they would go. Fang roundkicked him in the stomach and he went down.

Gazzy and Nudge were holding their own against five Erasers, and Angel seemed to me contorlling the mind of one so he was attacking the others. For a second, I had a tear in my eye, I was so proud of them, until another Eraser grabbed me from behind. Before I could react, Iggy Grabbed the Eraser's shoulders and fired both feet into his spine.

5 minutes, and they were all down. I went over to the person they were attacking.

**Nudge POV **

The girl had short, brown hair, kinda just reaching her shoulders, and bright green eyes, and was almost as tall as Max. She looked really scared but when Max held out her hand to help the girl up, she took it and Max helped her up.

"Th-thanks" the girl said

"Come back with us, we have a first-aid kit" Max said, in a leader-ish way, as usual. " And you look like you could do with a good load of food"

"Ooooo" I said, " Iggy can make you anything you want. He's such a amazing cook."

the girl smiled at Iggy, then frowned when he didn't react.

"He's blind" Angel said, smiling at the girl. She looked scared for a second, but then Angel must have told her that she can read minds, because she smiled again.

...

Back at the house, Iggy made some Omlettes for lunch, and the girl ate so fast it seemed like she hadn't eaten in months.

"So... where are you from?" Max asked, watching the girl as she wolfed down her fifth Omlette.

"The School" she said, " After you guys attacked it, I escaped, and I've been looking for you ever since. I'm part bird too."

Her wings were a brown colour, like a robin or something, maybe a sparrow, or a-

"Where did the Erasers come from?" Max asked.

"Well...I saw them following you guys. I knew they were going to attack you guys, so I showed them my wings and they attacked me. I didn't want you all to get hurt."

"Thanks" Max said, smiling. I'm sure she was happy to have another person on our side.

"Do you have a name?" Gazzy asked.

"Well....," the girl looked down at her plate. " No. At The School they called me Subject 27St074ar."

"Hmmm" Iggy said, sitting another plate of omlettes in front of the girl. " What about Star?"

"Star?" She said, thinking about it, "I like it"

**Max POV**

The girl smiled at Iggy, and I could tell he knew. He blushed, and turn back to the cooker.

"So... got any powers?"

This was the first time Fang had spoke since the Erasers. He had a long cut down his arm where the Eraser caught him, but wouldn't let me touch it.

"Actually..." The girl stood up and went over to Fang. She placed her hand on his cut arm and closed her eyes.

"Wha..?" Fang looked at her.

She lifted her hand, and it was as if Fang had never been in the fight. The cut was gone.

* * *

**Me: this is all I can write just now, because the kitten needs fed and Iggy's in a mood couse he weeed on him**

**Iggy: He's still cute tho**

**Kitten: meow**

**Me: Stupid idiot neighbour, it's freezing outside**

**Iggy: He can sleep in my room, as long as he doesn't wee again.**

**Me: Reveiw please :)**


	4. Chapter 4: KaBoom!

**Me: Ok guys, soz I ain't updated. I had Nudge to look after.**

**Iggy: Nudge?**

**Me: yeah, that's what I named the kitten, cause she kept nudging me in the face last night.**

**Iggy: Oh...**

**Me: To the reveiwer FYI-ing, read this chapter. It should help explain things.**

**Iggy: things are gonna get good yeah???? **

**Me: -rolls eyes- Rolling my eyes Ig**

* * *

**Fang POV**

I stared at my arm. not even a mark was left.

"Nice."

Star went round everyone, healing each scratch and cut. It was as if we had never been fighting.

"So, wait a minute." Max said, frowning. "If you were at The School, how come we didn't see you?"

"Well, healing isn't my only power." She smiled, and then she vanished.

"Ohhhh, wow" Nudge said, as Star re-appeared. "I wish I could be invisible"

"If I'd known it was you guys attcking, I would've help, but I was scared and just wanted as far away from there as possible. I heard what happened at The Institute, that was just after I was moved to The School."

"We understand." Angel smiled. If anyone knew how horrible The School could be, it was her.

**Gazzy POV**

"Hmmmm, something doesn't add up here" Max said. "Where did the Erasers come from?"

Star frowned. " I don't know"

_...can we trust her? something feels icky about this..._

_I don't know Angel. _I thought,_ Max seems to be ok with her so I think things are ok._

Iggy, who had been sitting in silence with his head leaning on his arms, sat up.

"D'you guys hear that?" he asked.

"What?"

"That noise." he said. "Sounds like a helicopter"

Now that everyone had stopped talking, I could hear it.

Then, the whole building exploded.

* * *

**Me: I know this is really short, but I have some studying to do and I'm not sure on what I want to happen next**

**Iggy: Writer's block?**

**Me: Yeah :/ My mate Stacey (username onegreensharpie) is coming round later, so she'll help me brainstorm and I might update today or tommorow.**

**Iggy: Happy New Year everyone btw**

**Me: reveiw please :) Also, reveiw poll: If a member of The Flock were to turn evil, who would it be? This poll might be used later on, so it's up to you guys :0**


	5. Chapter 5: Cave

**Iggy: Happy New Year!!!**

**thanks for all the reviews and stuff guys, we really apreciate it and all. Debra a.k.a Fangshastic, is thinking up some new stuff, which is why i'm talking and not her. She's working on a bigger storyline, longer POVs and lots of Fax, Stiggy and either Gella or Gudge. Still working on that bit so vote in the poll which of the two you want. Enjoy :)**

**P.s. even though her username is Fangshastic, she likes me better. Tough luck Fang :P**

* * *

**Max POV **

I pulled myself out of the rubble.

"Report!" I yelled.

"Here" Fang said, standing up.

"We're ok" Gazzy and Angel said, both covered in dust and rubble

"What happened," Iggy said, as he helped Star stand up.

"Nudge?" Max said, "where's Nudge?"

"Here!" Star yelled, as she lifted Nudge from the hubble. She was out cold and there was a large gash on Nudge's head, and as Star carried her back towards the Flock, it slowely disappeared. Nudge's eye's flickered open.

"Can you fly?" I asked her, helping her stand. She nodded.

"U and A guys! NOW!

**Fang POV**

We flew silently over the country. I could tell where Max was heading.

As we landed at the hawk cave, she immediatly started giving out orders.

"Fang, Gazzy. You go to the nearest town and get food, blankets and anything else we need." She handed over the Max card.

"Iggy, Nudge, Angel. You go and find as much fire wood as you can."

"Star, you can help me clear the ground in the cave."

As Gazzy and I headed for the small town about a mile away, I could tell, behind Max's leaderness, she was just as scared as the rest of us. We didn't know who attacked us and we didn't know where they were.

**Iggy POV**

Nudge led me through the forest, every now and then handing me a branch to carry.

_...what do you think of Star?..._

_I...erm... i like her...she..ermm...seems nice, Angel._ I only stutter when I'm nervous. So why was I stuttering now.

_...don't worry, Iggy. She likes you too...._

**Max POV**

"Ok, so you have no idea where the Erasers came from," I asked, watching as Star cleared the ground as stones and dirt.

"No idea, but before you attacked The School, i kept hearing about a place. 'The Academy' or something like that."

I froze. The Academy? I guess not all the sick places in the world had been destroyed.

Star broke my thoughts. "Thank you Max. For letting me join your Flock."

"Well I couldn't just leave an Avain American like myself to fend for herself." She smiled. "Plus, you healed Nudge. She couldv'e been out of it for a while."

**Angel POV**

Once everyone had came back to the hawk cave, Iggy made some dinner. We didn't talk much, and after that everyone settled down to slepp and Max went on first watch. I listened in to what everyone was thinking.

_...the Academy?? I wonder where that would be? Voice? Any chance your gonna give me another riddle about this? No? I guess I'll talk to Fang and find out what he thinks..._

_...I wonder what Max is thinking? She seems to trust this girl. But we can't stay here forever....I'll ask her what we're doing when I take over watch ...._

_....she likes me too? What did Angel mean? I should ask her. No! I don't want her to know. Wait! She's probebly reading my mind...Ermmmm..... bombs, bombs, i wonder what kinda bomb it was that hit the house? and who planted it?..._

_...she's got really pretty hair, and really pretty eyes... ooooh and realy pretty wings tooo. I hope Max lets her stay, the more of us the better chance we have against whoever attacked us. And she healed us so that would be good, i mean, when we get into fights and stuff..._

_...that was such a cool explosion, but I wonder where it came from. Max will know what to do though, I'm sure of it. I just hope the mean Erasers don't come back and ruin everything again...._

_.....Fang doesn't seem to like me, but I hope he trusts Max's judgement. The Flock seem so nice, especially Iggy. Damn! Angel can read minds, ermmmmmm, Angel seems like such a sweet kid anyway, I'm sure she won't-_

Star saw me watching her and I gave her a big smile._.... don't worry I won't tell him... but he likes you too...._

She looked confused for a minute, then smiled. _.....night Angel...._

* * *

**Me: this is all I can do just now, since I dno what to write next and my mum is having a party tonight so I'm getting kicked upstairs. Will brainstorm tonight when doing my english Macbeth notes and update asap.**

**Iggy: -coughs-**

**Me: What?**

**Iggy: nothing....**

**Me: Ig?**

**Iggy: you wanted to tell them something...**

**Me: Oh yeah. most of the people on here who write and read the Maximum Ride stuff are from America. I just wanna let you know I'm from Scotland in the UK, so some of the stuff I refer to may be a bit different from American stuff. Like chips over here are crisps. But i'll write as American as I can. Please reveiw :)**


	6. Author notes

Me: heyy sorry I haven't updated for ages.

Iggy: -facepalm-

Me: Shhhhhhh. First off, thankyou for all the reveiws so far. I haven't updated for many reasons.

Iggy: Excuses, excuses.

Me: -glares- -facepalm-

1. the owener of the kitten turned up and took her away (Iggy: -sob-)

2. I went back to school and was given a tonne of homework

3. I got fired from my work because we were overstaffed.

Anyways, I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter and I'm putting a lot of effort into it. Will upload ASAP. (will probebly finish writing it in English tomorrow since my teacher can't teach)

Iggy: Btw, glad to hear about all the Fang fans, but Where's all the love for ME :(

Me : -facepalm again- (I do this a lot lmao)

Iggy: -starts singing Black Eyed Peas "Where is the love?"-

Me: :O.........

Thanks again to everyone who reads x


	7. Chapter 6: Flash! Crash!

**ME: so this is the long awaited next chapter. My english teacher should be please I was doing something in English instead of sleeping **

**Iggy: the woman across the road aint moving no more so Nudge (the kitten) came back. We aint keeping her but if he's hungry or cold she's always welcome**

**Me: so this chapter may not be the best but I hope the Fax fans will enjoy. **

* * *

**Fang POV**

I awoke to Max shaking my shoulder.

"Here" she handed me a torch. It was pretty dark tonight, as the sky was clouded and a light rain had started.

"Max. This Star girl. Is this such a good idea? We don't know that much about her."

She looked at me as if I was growing a third wing. "Are you questioning my judgement Fang?"

I sighed. Something about the way she said that sent my heart into hyperdrive.

"She's one of us. I just have a feeling we need to help her. She may be useful to have around."

We sat in silence for a minute. Max seemed to be looking at the stars made invisible by the building clouds.

"So?" I asked, desperate to break the silence. "What next?"

**Max POV**

Fang and I must have stayed up all night, because the last thing I remember was the low pinkish glow of the sun rising through the rain, which got heavier throughout the night. I pulled myself out of sleep, and realised why my wings were so stiff. Fang was sleeping behind me, his arm curled casually round my waist. I froze, trying not to wake him.

But this is Fang we're talking about.

"Morning," he sat up, with his half-smile that always makes me stop breathing. I looked out of the cave's mouth. The rain was pretty heavy.

"U and A guys!" I yelled. Five sleepy birdkids jumped out of sleep. **(A/N: i know this was A and U. my mate pointed out the epic fail and i change it :))**

"Wha...!" Nudge yawned.

"Shower time" I said smiling. With exploding buildings and sleeping in a cave, we could all do with a wash, especially Star.

**Nudge POV**

Ok, so Max's idea of a shower was flying in the rain to the nearest town for breakfast.

"I'm soooo cold" Angel shivered, as we all started digging into some breakfast muffins. We were sitting in a bus shelter, looking like seven drowned bums.

A low rumble of distant thunder marked the end of breakfast.

"We need to get back to the cave before that reaches here" Max commanded. We may not be school-smart, but we do have enough brains to realise flying + lightning = roasted birdkids.

Flying back to the cave, I realised the thunder was getting louder and the flashes of lighting getting brighter. We reached the cliff-face, and Star, who was closest, guided Iggy into the cave.

That's when the lightning struck the cliff.

"Everyone DOWN!" Max yelled.

* * *

**Me: so this may be pretty bad but i really wanna get onto the next chapter.**

**Iggy: mmmmmmm i bet we'd taste like chicken**

**Me: What?**

**Iggy: roasted birdkid**

**Me:........-facepalm-**

**Iggy: ooooooo that sounded like a sore one.**

**Me: two announcements**

**1. I'm really sorry that my POVs are pretty short but i write it one paper first and they look longer cause i have pretty big writing**

**2. from now on i will try and post a new chapter every weekend. I have a lot coming up in the next two months so i my miss a weekend here and there but i will do my best.**

**Reveiw please ?????? :)**


	8. Chapter 7, Part 1: Senses

****

Me: Oooooooo I had butterflies writing this chapter. Only cause Iggy is awesome

**Iggy: why thankyou :)**

**Me: Just a note, I'm not going to write anything in Star's POV because she is my own character and not one of the original Flock**

**Iggy: Once again everything is owned my James Patterson**

**Me: Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Iggy POV**

Another clash of thunder and I was pulled back as the cave mouth collapsed around me.

The sound was deafening, especially on my standards, and it took me a minute to react.

"Guys!" Max's voice sounded oddly distant, and was barely visible through the wind that had picked up.

"We're ok, I think!" I heard Star's voice from beside me. The storm sounded quieter here and I it dawned on me that the cave mouth was blocked. I tryed to move, and gave a sharp intake of air as pain travelled up my leg.

"Max!" Star yelled, hoping that she would be heard. "Get the Flock to safety" You can come get us out when the storm dies down.!"

"We can't just leave you here!" came Nudge's voice.

"Go! We'll be fine! You need to get out of the storm!"

"We'll be back as soon as we can!" Max yelled. With that, the Flock must have left, and all I could hear was the storm outside and Star's breathing from beside me.

"Iggy," she moved closer to me. " You ok?"

"Yea-No!" I gasped, as another flash of pain travelled up my leg. I felt her put one hand on my shoulder and the other on my leg. My heartbeat burst into doubletime.

"I can heal this" she said softly. I could feel she was soo close, and prayed she couldnt hear my heart trying to escape out my chest.

After a minute she took her hand away. The pain was completly gone.

She helped me up and led me to the back of the cave. Even though the wind wasn't reaching us now, it was still cold, and we were soaking wet.

Star pulled me down to lean against the back of the cave.

"And now I guess we wait" she said shivering.

"Here". I pulled my wing around her, sharing what heat I had.

"Thanks" She put her head on my shoulder.

So, many thoughts were running through my head. What made the cave collapse? Were the Flock somewhere safe? How long were we gonna be trapped here?

"I wonder what made the cave collapse?" Star said, as if she was reading my mind. " I mean, lightning isn't that strong, is it?"

"Mmmmm" I replied, extremely aware of her hand on my chest and her breath on my neck. I know my senses are stronger than the rest of the Flock's, but this was torture. I realised I could feel her heartbeat, going a million miles an hour.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I'll be fine" she sighed. " Some stuff just takes a lot of energy to heal."

It took me a while to figure out what she meant. " You didn't have to heal my leg" I said, feeling guilty.

"Tough. I wanted to. I didn't want you to be in pain. I'll be fine in a minute or two."

I reached over to where I had dropped my bag and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Eat" I ordered.

We sat in silence for a while as she ate. The wind raged on outside.

" I- " She began, but stopped herself. "hmmmm, nevermind"

"What?" I pressed, wanting to kill the silence.

"I was just thinking about something. But I think it would burn up too much energy"

"What was it?"

"I could maybe, you know, heal your eyes....."

"!"

* * *

**Me: thankyou to Emma for cookies and ideas for this. Even though she pointed out many flaws = Epic fail.**

**Iggy: - goes in a huff-**

**ME: what?**

**Iggy: My cookies are better.**

**ME: -epic facepalm-**

**Iggy: -shakes head- will you stop that?**

**Me: NO**

**Review please :)**


	9. Chapter 7, Part 2: Back to Bad

**Me: So I know I said I would update every weekend, but everyone wants to know what happens next with Star and Iggy**

**Only problem is, the next few chapters are in parts: part 1 is Star and Iggy, part 2 is Max&co.**

**So here's the deal-**

**Iggy: Debra, this is not a operation for a robbery your planning, it's a fanfic.**

**Me: shhhhhhh, I like being clear on things like this.**

**since you are all amazing reveiwers. I'm gonna update 7 part 2 today and will update 8 part 1 at the weekend. sorry but your all gonna have to wait till then to find out what happens. **

* * *

**Max POV**

I saw Star pull Iggy out of the way before the cave mouth was completely blocked by falling rock.

"Guys!" I yelled, hoping they could hear me, hoping they were unhurt.

"We're ok, I think" Star's voice sounded distant. I tryed to fly steady against the wind and rain, grabbing Angel's hand so she wasn't blown away.

"Max!" Star yelled " Get the Flock to safety! You can come get us out when the storm dies down" I could just catch her words over the howling wind.

"We can't just leave you here!" Nudge was clinging onto Gazzy and Fang, fighting to stay airborn.

"Go! We;ll be fine! You need to get out of the storm!" Star sounded a million miles away.

"We'll be back as soon as we can!" I yelled. What choice did I have? Stay here to dig them out and be blown away? Or get the Flock to safety and dig then out when we can fly straight.

I grabbed Nudge's hand to make a big birdchain, ready to fight our way against the wind. I already calculated how far away my mom's place was.

Only problem was, as we flew over the top of the cliff, we saw what really caused the rock-slide.

Erasers.

**Gazzy POV**

Before we could do anything, the Erasers flew up and grabbed us. They were so strong I could barely move at all. I could see Max and Fang struggling against two each and my heart sank. If Max and Fang couldn't fight them off, we were in trouble.

The Erasers brought us down to earth and led us towards some vans hidden in the woods. More Erasers were here, laughing at us as we past. I saw Nudge and Angel, trying their best to hold back tears, and got soo angry that I bit down hard on the arm around my neck. The Eraser yelped and let go of me. I flew up to the nearest tree. The Eraser was about to follow, but was stopped.

**Fang POV**

I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me.

"So, I guess you didn't all get caught in our little trap" Ari said smirking. I saw Max's shocked face. "Don't bother with the kid, he won't last long on his own, unless the other two get free." He walked over to Max.

"Ah, little Maxxie, caught at last. Miss me much?"

Max spat in his face. He grabbed her cheeks. " Don't worry Max. We have lovely cages waiting for you at the Academy. It won't be long until your home."

"You should be dead!" I yelled at him. I could tell that Max was too shocked to speak. My blood was boiling in my veins. " You were on our side! And they put you back together again. Frankendog!"

He laughed. "Don't worry Fangy. We're all going on a little trip. And this makes it so much easier. That little brat up there-" he pointed at Gazzy "- can lead who's really wanted at the Academy. Even more than they want you Max, if that's possible. I'm sure she knows the way already."

I looked at Max and got the same confused look. Why did they want Star so badly?

"See, you fail there" Nudge said. "Gazzy, Iggy and Star are smart enough to get the hell outa here. We're not letting you blackmail Star to save us." Man, I'm so proud of them all sometimes. They're such tough little kids.

I could see Ari crack at these words." Get them in the back" He growled.

With that, we were thrown into the back of a van and the doors were slammed in our faces.

* * *

**Me: Hope you like, i was writing it off the top of my head so it may be pretty bad. chapter 8 will maybe have a short part3 in Gazzy's POV, i aint sure yet.**

**Iggy: Any reveiwers fancy a cup of tea?**

**Me: -gives him a funny look thats wasted on him-**

**-shakes head- anyway, i have a question. I know i said i wasnt doing Star's POV cause she aint a Flocker. Well i've got an idea for the next Iggy/Star chapter, but i think it would be better with some StarPOV. So I'm putting it to you guys. Let me know. Review Review Review :)**


	10. Chapter 8, Part 1: Metaphorically, WOW!

**Me: This wont let me upload blank documents so I'm re-using old ones from previous chapters. Its annoying.**

**Iggy: I think it's cause I tryed to blow up the computer**

**Me: why? Your Stiggy fans won't be happy**

**Iggy: blame Fang**

**Me: Fang ain't here**

**Iggy -clicks fingers-**

**Fang: Ahhhhhhh!!!!! WTF!!!!!!!**

**Iggy: -points to Fang- he did it!**

**Me: -facepalm-**

**

* * *

**

**Iggy POV**

WHAT! I was sure I didn't hear her right. I stared, metaphorically, at her.

"Iggy? Say something!"

"I...You...What?" I couldn't get my thoughts to process. I wanted my sight back more than anything in the - Wait a minute?! "Wouldn't it use up too much energy?"

"Well...yeah. Probebly..."

My brain finally came up to speed. " Nuh uh! Hell no!"

"Iggy! What the-"

"you ain't! I ain't letting you!" I started backing away from her, shaking my head.

She grabbed me arm. "Iggy! Calm down. I was only-"

"It would kill you! I ain't letting you!"

"But-"

"I'd rather be blind forever than lose you!"

Dammit! Did I have to go say that?!

The cave fell silent. I was about to say something, but what happened next made my brain explode out my ears. Metaphorically.

(**_A/N: had to put that end bit in. I thought it sounded like something Iggy would say_**)

**Star POV**

I grabbed Iggy's arm to stop him backing away from me. I though he'd want this. I didn't realise he would freak out.

"Iggy! Calm down. I was only-"

"It would kill you! I ain't letting you!"

"But-"

"I'd rather be blind forever than lose you!"

My jaw dropped. I could see he didn't mean to let that slip out. Angel was right, he does like me!

I didn't even realise what I was doing next.

I grabbed the front of his tshirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Dammit! Did I have to go do that?!

**Iggy POV**

Yeah, like I said. Brain, explode, ears, metaphor.

Before I could react, she pulled away.

"Sorry" she mumbled, turning away. I reached out and pulled her round to face me and put my hand on her cheek.

"For what?"

Be the time she tried to answer, my lips were already on hers.

**Star POV**

When he didn't react, I pulled away. I felt like I was going to die of embarrasment. I could feel my face burning.

"Sorry" I mumbled, turning away from him. He pulled me back round and put his hand on my cheek, making my face burn hotter.

"For what?" he smiled, not waiting for an answer.

* * *

**Me: One, Two, Three -awwwwwww-**

**Iggy: shuddup**

**Fang: awwwww**

**Me: Fang? Being mushy?**

**Me/Iggy: The apocolypse is NIGHHHH!!!!!**

**Fang: -facepalm- (I know I over use this but i really do this a lot at skwl)**

**Me: btw, I'm sorry if this is a bit confusing cause it jumps POVs n stuff, but I wanted to show what they were both thinking.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW PLEASE!!**


	11. Author notes: rant about FANG

**Bare with me, i'm just about to upload the next chapter**

**I just have to take a moment now to go on a little rant.**

**Don't worry readers, I'll try my best not to talk about any spoilers, but if you haven't yet read FANG, proceed to the next chapter.**

* * *

**OMG!!!!!!! I can't believe James Patterson ended the book like that :O**

**I found the book yesterday in my local Waterstones and was amazed that it was out here already**

**Finished reading it in about 2 hours. I laughed, cryed and almost threw it out my bedroom window.**

**Some part made me wanna keep reader forever, I really couldn't put the book down.**

**Others.....made me wanna rip pages out.**

* * *

**So JP, if their is any chance you'll ever read this:**

**thankyou for bringing the Erasers back (see you little reveiwer who said I couldn't do it, well obv I can)**

**but please, please make the next book end on a happier note **

* * *

**I love your books and I really dont like the ending **

**Anyone who reads this and has already read FANG, message me. I need someone else to talk about it to.**


	12. Chapter 8, Part 2: Help!

****

Me: sorry to anyone who disagrees with my little rant there.

**Fang: you weren't too happy were you?**

**Iggy: awwww you cri****ed, that's so cute.**

**Me: SHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Gazzy POV**

I clung onto the tree branch, my vision blured with tears as my family were stolen away y those dumb Erasers. There was no way I could follow them, the wind was still way too strong. I pulled my wings in tight against my back and climbed down to the ground.

What was I gonna do? I wiped my sleeve across my eyes, no doubt leaving a big streak of dirt. I couldn't fly back down to the cave and get Iggy and Star, they were still stuck. I couldn't fly after Max and the Flock, by now they were miles away. I stopped, looking at the ground.

Fang had dropped his bag.

I picked it up and walked deeper into the trees, looking for somewhere I could use for shelter until the storm gave way. About five minutes walk from the cliff-edge I found a small battered hut, like the one we had back in the mountains. I shivered as the memories came back to me.

I kicked open the door. The hut was tiny, with a chair in the corner, missing a leg. An old nature-watcher-guy's place, I guessed, dumping my backpack in the corner. I opened Fang's bag and pulled out his laptop, loaded it up, and started typing.

**_You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!_**

_Date: ???_

_You are visitor number: ???_

**_Help?!_**

_This ain't Fang. It's The Gasman. I'm in trouble. BIG trouble. And I need your help._

_The Flock have been birdkid-napped. Iggy and Star are safe. Fang's told you about her already right?_

_Their trapped in a cave. I'll try get to them when this stupid storm dies down._

_Anyway, if anyone sees a black Humvee with guys who look pretty wolfish dr__iving, I NEED TO KNOW!!!_

_Also, "The Academy". If anyone knows where this place is, LET ME KNOW!!!_

_I'm on my own here. I need all the help I can get_

_**-- The Gasman.** _

I posted the blog page and closed the laptop. I reached over for my bag and pulled out a blanket. I pulled it around my shoulders. I guessed all I could do now is wait.

* * *

**Me: I know this is short but I dunno what else to write here.**

**Iggy: awww poor Gazzy :(**

**Fang: :/ posting on my blog? I don't think so -clicks fingers in a Z formation-**

**Me: -stares at Fang-**

**Fang: What?**

**ME: _To anyone reveiwing_: If you want to write a reply to this blog post, Start a review with BLOG REPLY and I will use it in the near future as replies for Gazzy to read. Not all will be used but you can make up info on the Humvee and Academy all you want, I may use it for where they'll be going afterwards**

**Iggy: Reveiw please?**


	13. Chapter 8, Part 3: Angel or Devil

**Me: _TO ALL REVIEWERS_ : _Again i'm asking for your cooparation. _**

**_I want YOU to write replies to Gazzy's Blog post. So far I have 1 reply (Thank you Jojii-chan :)). Start your review with BLOG REPLY and I will use them in a future chapter. _**

**_Can you also put where your from and the time your replaying because i'm gonna use the layout from the book and these things are included._**

**. If you don't know what to write then Iggy will give you some examples**

**Iggy: ermm......**

**Me: Fine I'll give the examples**

**_Gaz, hope your ok. I saw a black Humvee bout an hour ago in (insert town/city name here) and the guy driving had a very hairy problem. Either he was an Eraser or he needs to get it checked out. Hope this helps you out. _**

**_Gazzy! You poor sod, I hope your ok. I know there's a place that people call "The Academy" near (insert town/city name here) but i'm not too sure. Will let you know if I find anything xxxxx_**

**Please reply cause if not i'm gonna have to write about ten reveiws myself.**

**

* * *

**

**Fang POV**

I tried to remember the direction we were going. Left, right, left, straight, right, left, right; but the Erasers were going too fast to keep up.

I rubbed my shoulder. Hitting it against a metal van door for an hour trying to get it open wasn't my best idea lately.

Max was hugging the girls protectively, like a mother and her young. I tryed to make a million plans of escape in my head, always finding a fault somewhere. these were not normal flying Erasers. They were faster, stronger and more evil than ever.

..._Max told me to ask you if your ok?..._

_I'm fine Angel_ I thought. _Are you all ok?_

_....Yeah. I'm scared though...._

_I won't let them hurt you again, any of you, I promise_

I'm guessing she repeated this to Max and Nudge, because they both looked up at me. Max shook her head.

_...Max says don't be stupid. you can't protect us against all these Erasers yourself..._

_Tell her tough._

Angel gave me a small smile and Max scowled.

_Tell her and Nudge, when they stop and open the doors, get into the ait and start flying._

_...Got it..._

Nudge nodded. Max looked away from me. Never listens does she?

**Max POV**

I looked away from him. He couldn't fight against all the Erasers, even if I did let him.

After what felt like years, the Erasers finally stopped.

"Get ready" I whispered, tensing up. Fang moved to the front, nearest the doors. Never listens does he?

As soon as the Erasers unlocked the doors, we were outa there. I launched out of the doors and threw Nudge into the air. It was still stormy so she was blown away slightly before she got her balance and started flapping. Before I could reach for Angel, we were grabbed by the Erasers. FAng was fighting against three and losing. Badly.

"Fly!" I yelled at Nudge, who was hovering above us. "Find Gaz!"

I heard a gun shot, and looked down.

A pink, fluffy animal tranquiliser dart was stickingout of my arm.

Slipping into unconciousness, I heard another shot and Fang fell to his knees, a pink dart sticking out of his leg . Then I fainted.

**Angel POV**

I looked at Fang and Max, unconcious.

"You can let go now" I said to the Eraser behind me, who immediatly let go.

"Angel!" Ari said smiling. "I missed you."

"We better get moving before they wake up" I commanded, an evil grin spreading over my face

* * *

**Me: Ooooooo evil much?**

**Iggy: Lmao**

**Me: Where's Fang?**

**Iggy: He broke his promise and left **

**Me: :/ review please :)**

* * *

**Preview line for the next chapter:**

"I'm soo glad your ok!"

He blushed slightly.

**Iggy: oooooooh. Interesting, this is.**

**Me: Yoda, your not.**

**Iggy: :( dammit, I wanna be Yoda.**


	14. Author Notes: Sorry

Me: I have my apologies to make

I said i'd update every weekend, but i didn't last weekend

And i cant this weekend :(

Iggy: -shakes head-

Me: I'm sorry :( I had auditions and homework and exams and stuff

And I'm going to london for the weekend

Anyways, i PROMISE to update with two chapters next weekend. And i'll do my best to write in some FAX, STIGGY and maybe some GUDGE

Iggy: Until then, may the force be with you

Me: -whispers- I need to stop letting him watch my movies when i'm at school

Love ya all xxxxx


	15. Chapter 9, Part 1: Love & Freedom

Me: I'm sorry that this is late. I've been super busy and my computer decided to crash at the weekend. Guess who is going to start saving for her own laptop?

**Iggy:.....The Queen?**

**Me: -facepalm- What?**

**Iggy: You never know**

**Me:.....Anyhoo**

**Also PLEASE WRITE BLOG REPLIES!!!!!!! I only have two :(**

* * *

**Gazzy POV**

When I woke up the next morning, all sounded calm. Glad the storm was over, I immediatly grabbed the laptop and blanket, shoved them into my bag and headed for the cave. As I stepped out of the tress, I had to sahde my eyes from the glare of the sun.

I didn't see Nudge as she almost knocked me off my feet

**Nudge POV**

I flew all night against the wind and rain, trying my best to find the cave. As soon as I found it, I landed in the nearest tree, looking around for The Gasman. It wasn't until he stepped out of the trees that I saw him. I jumped down, almost knocking him off him feet.

"Aaghh!"

"Gazzy!"

"Nudge?" He hugged me, wrapping his arms round my neck. "How did you escape?"

"Max threw me into the air and told me to fly. I'm so glad your ok!"

He blushed slightly. "We should go try get Star and Ig. They're still trapped"

**Star POV**

I was woken by movement next to me. At first I paniked, then realised I had Iggy's wing wrapped around me and him arm drapped over my waist.

"Sorry" he whispered, pulling back. We both sat up. It was dark in this cave, and with no light getting in I couldn't tell what time of day it was. It was quiet, so I guessed that the storm had died out over night.

I felt me way along the wall. How had I not noticed this darkness before? I could barely see my hand in front of my face. The only light was from a few cracks between the rocks blocking the cave mouth.

"Iggy?" I said into the darkness, reaching out blindly, "where are you?"

"Here" he said from beside me. Obviously he was an expert of navigating in the dark. He slide his hand down my arm to my arm and interlocked his fingers with mine, sending a shiver up my arm.

**Iggy POV**

"Iggy! Star!" The voices were clearer than yesterday, so I guessed the storm had gone.

"Gaz!"

"We gotta problem". He explained what happened, helped by the ever chatty Nudge, then between the four of us spent the next hour getting out of the cave. Being the oldest there, I immediatly filled in for Max.

"Ok, so which direction did they go Nudge?" She turned me in the direction. "Southward we go!" I commanded. Launching myself into the air, I heard the flock follow.

Star flew up on my right. "Ig...you do know this is North?"

Damn Blindness!

Her wing brushed mine on a downstroke and I forgot to flap for a second.

* * *

**ME: sorry for this being so short. I priomise to have another chapter ready for the weekend.**

**This totally put the song "Electricity" from Billy Elliot the Musical in my head.**

**Iggy: -in cockny accent- (8)I can't really explain it(8)**

**Me: Guess he won't get my films or my cds anymore**

**-sticks tape over his mouth-**

**Iggy: -hums "Electicity" while doing ballet around the room-**

**Me: -shakes head- Review please and stop this madness!**


	16. Chapter 9, Part 2: Electricity

**Me: I know I promised to update every weekend but i've never been this busy.**

**Iggy: Excuses, excuses, ex-**

**Me: -puts tape over Iggy's mouth-**

**Anyhoo, I have two weeks off for Easter so will get the pen down and write**

**Iggy: mmmpphhh mmoppph mmmm**

**Me: ****PLEASE WRITE BLOG REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 8 PART 2 (me thinks)**

**GAZZY IS WAITING FOR YOUR REPLY AND WON'T WRITE ABOUT THEM UNTILL HE HAS AT LEAST 5**

* * *

**Max POV**

When i woke up, my head hurt like HE-double hockey sticks. My vision was blurry, but I could still clearly make out the stainless steal bars and the gut-wreching chemical smell that burned at the back pf my throat.

The Academy.

My first clear thoughts went to Angel, my poor baby, then to Fang, my right-wing man. I stared through the bars of my cage, searching. no one was here.

Dear God, please let them be alive.

The doors to this storage room opened, streaming bright synthetic light into every shadow. I moved to the back of my cage, pressing my wings and back against the bars. I didn't want to be anywhere near the whitecoat kneeling at my cage door.

Jeb unlocked the hatch with a sharp click.

"Max-" he started, but I had no paience for his chitchat.

"Where. Are. They?"I demanded. Where are Fang and Angel?"

"You'll see them again if you follow instructions"

***

'Follow instructions' meant getting led through endless corriders, into a small empty room, apart from what looked like an execution chair.

The whitecoats made me sit, strapping my arms and legs into the chair.

"This is to test how well you can cope with pain, Max" Jeb explained, linking wires to my forehead and arms.

"Like the pain of betrayal?" I spat, knowing he was hurt by the venom in my voice.

"I did what was best" he said, leaving the room.

"Yeah. Best for YOU!" I yelled as the door clicked shut behind him.

Wait a minute - did he say test how I cope with pain?!

**Fang POV**

**(A/N: I apologies if you don't like this next bit but it has a meaning behind it in the next chap, plus Fang + Max = FAXXXXX)**

"Let. Her. Go!" I snarled at Jeb as soon as he opened the door. I strained against the straps of my chair as he went over to the computer and switched it on.

In front of me was a window to the room that Max was in, one of those windows you can only see through from one side. I could see Max sitting opposite me, in the same chair, unable to move, not that she wasn't trying.

"I'm going to test how you cope with pain Fang" Jeb said calmly. "But not physical pain like Max. I want to see how you cope with emotional pain."

I couldn't help it. For a split second, Mr Emotionless burst into laughter.

It didn't last long however, as Mr Emotionless realised what Jeb meant.

"No"

"You always hide your emotions Fang" Jeb said, not looking at me, flicking some switches on the lab computers.

"No!"

He flicked the last switch.

Max's scream peirced the air. I watched in horror as the electricity shot through the chair. Through her.

"Stop! Stop, your gonna kill her! Max!"

He didn't even twitch.

"STOP!"

I fought against the chair, wanting the stop him. Wanting to kill him.

In that second, the bands around my wrists snapped.

In that second, Jeb was thrown against the computer, making it stop.

In that second, the glass window shattered.

* * *

**Iggy: :O **

**Me: This chapter may have taken me a while to type up. I was disracted by Glee videos on youtube. **

**Iggy: Geek**

**Me: -clicks fingers in Z formation- I think you'll find i'm a GLeek not a Geek**

**Iggy: :O**

**Me: Reviews are loved :)**


	17. Chapter 10: School Reunion

**Me: Due to very hectic last few months i have been unable to update. However the holidays have now begun.**

**UPDATE!**

**Iggy: FINALLY!**

**Me: Enjoy :)**

**Iggy POV**

We'd been flying all day.

"Iggy, we've been flying all day!" Nudge complained, clutching her stomach.

See, told you.

"Star" I turned to my right, where I could hear the steady beat of her wings. "Nearest food place?" I heard the rustle of a map in the wind.

"2 o'clock" she replied. I changed direction and started to descend.

**Fang POV**

I threw myself out of the chair, running towards Max. As I reached to undo the straps binding her, they flew off without me touching them.

"Max." She was unconcious. I lifted her into my arms, bridal-style. If she were concious, she would have killed me for lifting her that way.

I scanned the room, looking for an escape route. The two rooms had blacked-out windows along one wall. Due to the blast, the glass had shattered.

So naturally I went over, looked out and jumped.

* * *

**Gazzy POV**

We were sitting high in the trees, just out of sight of the road, having bought the whole stock of a nearby burger van.

"OMG! I know I said I was gonna stick to being vegetarain but I was so hungry and these smelled sooooo GOOD! I've never tasted anything so go-"

Iggy suddenly covered her mouth. By the look on his face it wasn't from annoyance.

"Did...did you guys hear that?" He whispered.

"What?" Star whispered back.

"Explosion...can you guys smell smoke?"

**Nudge POV**

The closer we got to the smoke, the worse it smelled. Star was holding Iggy's hand leading him cause obviously he couldn't see the smoke to follow it, although maybe he could follow his sense of smell?

The smoke led us over the forrest, still heading North. When we finally found the source, we realised it was more than just a forrest fire.

Unless forrest fires were huge buildings with a big hole where the window should be.

And I'm sure they don't involve a bird kid flying straight for you followed by a pack of Erasers.

* * *

**Me: so what do you think?**

**Iggy: *Huffs***

**Me: *whispers* He's annoyed at me cause I won't get tickets for Eclipse**

**Iggy: :(**

**Me: Reveiw please :):):):):):):):):)**

**:)**


	18. Chapter 11:Birdkids 1: Badguys 0

_**Iggy: Guys, guess what? Debra came out of Hibernation and wrote another chapter. Hallelujah! *throws hands in air (**_**8)singing aaaaaaooooooh gotta let goooo! (8) ***

_**ME: I was not in hibernation. I just started college and a new job at the same time and it got a bit overwelming. But during last night when i couldn't sleep, insperation hit me in the face**_

_**Iggy: erm...that was me throwing a pillow at you cause you wouldn't shut up**_

_**Me: *gives evil stare***_

_**Iggy: IT WAS INSPERATION I SWEAR !**_

_**Me: :) enjoy **_

* * *

_**Fang POV**_

As soon as I saw the Flock, I zoomed towards them.

"Iggy, take Max and head East. Find somewhere to stop after about...50 miles. Star, go with him, try and get Max to wake up" As i passed a limp Max into Iggy's arms, I quickle bowed my head and kissed her cheek.

"Go! Everybody else, prepare to take these suckers down!"

After a good half hour of knuckle-breaking, ass-kicking fighting, the Flock were headed East, as fast as our wings would carry us. We had all suffered some injury, but were all pretty much in one piece. Soon, we spotted a thin trail of smoke coming from a dense forest, which lead us to Iggy, Star and a outraged Max.

"You son of a -!" As soon as I landed, Max grabbed a fistful of shirt. Her face was so close to mine our noses were touching. Then she burst into tears.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Thankyou" I turned to Star, whohad obviously healed Max perfectly and wasnow healing the rest of the Flock.

_**Max POV**_

I pulled my tear-stricken face away from Fang's shoulder and, still leaning against him, studied my Flock. Iggy had his hands on Star's shoulders, steadying her as she healed Gaz's broken leg. Nudge had her hands on Gazzy's arm, wincing everytime he yelped in pain.

And Fang. I glanced up and met warm, black, worried eyes, and felt my heart-beat quicken. I thought about the Academy, but my mind drew a blank.

"Okay Flock" I pulled myself out of Fang's embrace and faced my family. "We sleep here tonight, then tomorrow we move" I turned back to Fang.

"We need to talk"

* * *

_**Me: Sorry its so short but i will write more asap**_

_**Iggy: Unsaid things by McFly was the song that inpired this chapter. I know this cause she was playing her Ipod very loud at about 2am this morning **_

_**Me: shut up! your the one that was dancing around the room to it **_

_**Iggy: *Blushes***_


	19. Chapter 12: Mwah ha ha ha ha!

_**Me: Sorry this took so long, read author note on Alphabet Oneshots for details**_

_**Iggy: Why not tell them here, that's just lazyness**_

_**Me: COLLEGE WORK BLAH BLAH BLAH**_

_**Iggy: :)**_

_**Me: *rolls eyes* Enjoy :)**_

* * *

_**Max POV**_

Everyone was asleep, well Star had fainted due to overworking her powers. Iggy had caught her before she hit the ground.

I was sitting with my back to the group, listening to Fang as he explained what had happened.

"So" I said, summing up all he had told me. "Angel is stuck at the Academy, Jeb and Ari are evil, and the Erasers are stronger but if we act fast we can fight them...and you can move stuff with your mind?"

_**Fang POV**_

Of course I left out the emotional pain test part.

"So now what?" I asked, glancing at Max's face. I could tell this was a lot to deal with. We thought this was all over. We thought we were safe.

"We can save Angel" Max said calmly. " We kill Jeb. And Ari. Again" She sighed. " And we take down these stupid, twisted, mental-cases once and for all"

"How?" I asked.

"No freakin' idea" She rested her head on my shoulder.

_**Angel POV**_

I slammed him against the wall, a small hand gripping his neck. I could tell he was shocked at my strength, and this pleased me.

"How could you let them get away!" I barked at him, closing my fingers against his windpipe.

"I- I don't know!" Ari coughed, struggling against my grip. I let him go.

"Just be thankful. They'll be back-" I put on my innocent 'angel' voice and pretended to cry. "They ca-can't leave me here" I let out an evil laugh.

They'd be back, and then I would have them, once and for all.

* * *

_**Me: Sorry this is so short **_

_**Iggy: WTF just happened?**_

_**Me: Just gonna have to wait and read my next few chapters. Some serious shiz is gonna go down.**_

_**Iggy: Reveiw and keep this girl happy. You do NOT wanna get on her bad side.**_


End file.
